Five years from Now
by speedmonkey
Summary: Based on a song. Calleigh listens to her daughter tell a story about her first day of school and it makes her think of five years ago. kinda SC.


Disclaimer: dont own anyone except abby.

Pairings: speed/calleigh

Spoilers: lost son

Authors note: came up with this idea in choir. Because we were singing the song skaterboi and well yeah you'll see

Five years from know

she sits at home

feeding the baby

she's all alone.

­­­­­­

Calleigh Duquesne sat there at her dining room table of her small but comfortable apartment watching her daughter Abby Speedle eat her dinner and talk about her first day of kindergarten.

Five years from know

she sits at home

feeding the baby

shes all alone.

"And then Molly got to sit next to me and that was really cool, because you know i stuck up for her on the bus ride to school today. And she said that we'd be like a team that were like partners in crime." said Abby in one breath.

"Mhmm." was all Calleigh could say. She looked at her daughter with dark brown curly hair and chocolate eyes and Calleigh thought about how much Abby reminded her of Tim.

Tim and Calleigh had shared one night together, and Calleigh knew better then anyone that one night was all it took. But this night it was different it was with her best friend. Tim Speedle. They had gone out as a kinda way to welcome their vacation. After putting crimnals away for what seemed like forever that year.

Tim had called her up that night after they had gone out to dinner with the "guys" and said he needed to talk to her and to meet her at Biscayne park. She agreed. I mean who could say no to Tim Speedle.

Calleigh remebered walking up to him quietly and stared at him as he sat in a swing looking down at the ground.

'Tim where's the fire?'

"What?'

"You said you wanted me to meet you here?'

'Oh yeah Calleigh look theres something i need to tell you -. But before he could get out what he wanted to say Calleigh had kissed him deeply. And he didn't protest. And before they both knew it they were at her place. And Tim never left that night. In fact Tim promised he would never leave her. But promises get broken.

Calleigh's life all came crashing down on her when her and Tim and Eric were called on to a scene. The purticulars of the case were a bit hazy. But Calleigh remembered something about a little boy named Joey. And she faguley remembered yelling at Speed about using her crime light and not re- charging it. After all that was almost 6 years ago.

But one thing Calleigh couldn't get out of her head was his body lying there on the cold floor. He looked so helpless and she just wanted to take everything that had happend the night before back. But in a few weeks Calleigh Duquesne realized that she wouldn't trade those hours she spent with Tim in her room for anything. Because it was those moments that brought her Abby Elizabeth Speedle.

Five years from know

she sits at home

feeding the baby

shes all alone

She rememberd when she told Horatio he excepted it fine but when he asked who the father was she brushed him off. Nine months later they found out who the father was.

(in the delievery room)

"Alright Calleigh let us see that beautiful baby." said Yelina

"Guys i would like you to meet Abby Elizabeth Speedle." said Calleigh with tears streaming down her face. Calleigh had looked at her co workers who seemed stunned. Calleigh saw everyone Eric, Alexx, Horatio, Yelina, Tripp, her father, even the newbie Ryan wolfe (who Calleigh didn't like very much) was there. But the person she needed the most wasn't there but Calleigh asusmed he was there one way or the other.

Calleigh was drawn out of her memory by her dauther. "Mommy?" asked Abby

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Do you think Daddy would want to hear about my first day of school?" asked Abby sitting on Calleigh's lap.

Calleigh looked down at her daughter and saw a determined but shy look on her face.

"Darlin, i think Daddy would love that."

Five years from know

she sits at home

feeding the baby

shes all alone

Calleigh walked up to Tim's grave with Abby in her arms. Calleigh set Abby down in front of Tim's grave. And watched her daughter ramble off about her day. And how one day she wanted to be just liked her Mommy and Daddy a police officer. Calleigh once thought if she had mad a mistake of telling Abby what had happend to her father. But she decided that telling her the truth now would be better then her finding it out later and causing her more pain then. Calleigh thought back to that day at McCauley jewelers one last time. Let out a sigh and decided not to ever think about it again.

Five years from know

she sits at home

feeding the baby

shes all alone.

THE END...let me know what cha think.


End file.
